


Niespodzianka wśród płomieni

by Ann (My_Beautiful_Dream)



Series: Skrawki z życia [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alec-strażak, M/M, Magnus-stylista, Malec
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Beautiful_Dream/pseuds/Ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy dostajesz telefon od brata swojego chłopaka, nie wiesz, co możesz spotkać w domu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niespodzianka wśród płomieni

**Author's Note:**

> Witam serdecznie! Wracam z kolejnym opowiadaniem, tym razem AU. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie do gustu.
> 
>  
> 
> Prawa do postaci należą do Cassandry Clare.

Przemierzając kolejną uliczkę, Magnus spieszył się, by jak najszybciej dojść do domu. Gdy wracał z pracy, otrzymał telefon od zdenerwowanego Jace’a - przybranego brata swojego chłopaka - i od razu wiedział, że coś musiało się stać. Zdołał usłyszeć coś o pożarze, zawaleniu budynku i niezmiernej głupocie brata, co wystarczyło, żeby umysł Bane’a stworzył najgorsze scenariusze. Dopiero gdy krzyknął na chłopaka, ten zdołał się uspokoić i wyjaśnić, co się stało. A Magnus nie wiedział czy powinien być bardziej zły, czy przerażony.  
Wiedział, że praca Aleca była niebezpieczna. Razem z blondynem pracowali w jednostce straży pożarnej i choć byli młodzi (niecały rok temu skończyli szkołę przygotowawczą), to już otrzymywali pochwały. Choć Magnus zawsze dowiadywał się o nich od kogoś innego, niż samego Aleca. Pytając go o to, ten za każdym razem twierdził, że inni o wiele bardziej na to zasługiwali.  
Niemniej jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że mimo zagrożeń, młody Lightwood kochał swoją pracę - poczucie, że mógł komuś pomóc i uratować choć jedną osobę. Widząc to, Magnus nie mógł nic powiedzieć, nawet jeśli czasem zamartwiał się na śmierć. Szczęście chłopaka było dla niego najważniejsze.  
Docierając pod swoje mieszkanie, wyciągnął z kieszeni klucze, których uchwyty pokryte były kolorowym brokatem i otworzył drzwi. Idąc prędko po schodach, pragnął jedynie znaleźć się przy Alecu, by upewnić się, że nie był on ranny w żaden sposób. I chociaż Jace zapewnił go, że chłopak był bezpieczny i od razu po akcji został odwieziony do domu, to Magnus nie mógł przestać się martwić.  
– Alec! – krzyknął, wchodząc do mieszkania i rozglądając się za brunetem, lecz przywitała go jedynie pustka. Zanim jednak zdążył coś zrobić, usłyszał ciche kroki, a chwilę później do salonu wszedł Alec - ubrany w wypłowiałe spodnie, które Magnus najchętniej by się pozbył i szarą bluzę.  
– Magnus? Co się stało? – Młody Lightwood spojrzał na niego z zamieszaniem wymalowanym na twarzy, nie zdając sobie sprawy z emocji, które panowały u jego partnera.  
– Co się stało? To raczej ty powinieneś odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. – Założył ręce na piersi. – Dlaczego twój brat dzwonił do mnie, że prawie dzisiaj nie zginąłeś i że mam ci przemówić do rozsądku, aby to się nie powtórzyło? – W jego głosie dało się usłyszeć niebezpieczne nuty, choć starał się panować nad sobą.  
Alec jęknął.  
– Mówiłem mu, że to nic takiego i nie powinien ci przeszkadzać – odparł, podchodząc do Magnusa niepewnie i chcąc go uspokoić. – Nic mi nie jest. Wiesz, że Jace lubi przesadzać.  
– Twój brat może być kamieniem w bucie przez większość czasu, ale jego zachowanie byłoby inne, gdyby nie wydarzyło się coś poważnego. Mówił, że prawie zginąłeś. – Westchnął i położył dłonie na policzkach chłopca. – Wiem, że twoja praca jest niebezpieczna, ale nie mogę siedzieć spokojnie, kiedy sam narażasz się na ryzyko i możesz już nie wrócić do domu...  
Alec uśmiechnął się czule, a Magnus mógł się zatracić w tym uśmiechu i w jego jasnych, łagodnych oczach.  
– To się nie stanie. Zawsze wrócę do ciebie, nawet z drugiego końca świata.  
– Mam nadzieję, bo inaczej doigrasz się – odparł ze złośliwym uśmiechem, ale szybko go stracił. – Co właściwie się stało? Twój brat powiedział, że podczas pożaru skoczyłeś do pustego budynku, który groził zawaleniem. Co wydaje się niezmiernie głupie i mam nadzieję, że więcej tego nie powtórzysz, bo będę musiał zamknąć cię w domu.  
– Nie powiedział? – spytał z zaskoczeniem Alec i westchnął. – Mogłem się domyśleć... – dodał bardziej do siebie i chwycił Magnusa za rękę, prowadząc go w stronę sypialni. – Chodź.  
Bane uniósł brwi, zatrzymując w połowie korytarza i zakładając ręce na piersi.  
– Jeśli masz zamiar udobruchać mnie seksem w naszej sypialni, to wiedz, że to ci się nie uda, bo jestem na ciebie zły. Nawet twój śliczny tyłek ci nie pomoże.  
– C-co? – Alec spojrzał na niego oszołomiony i pokręcił głową energicznie, rumieniąc się z upokorzeniem. – Nie...ja nie... Nie będzie żadnego seksu – dodał, siląc się na stały głos.  
– Nie? – Magnus naburmuszył się jeszcze bardziej, przypominając dziecko, które nie dostało ulubionej zabawki. – To po co mam tam iść?  
Młody Lightwood nie odpowiedział, tylko chwycił go za nadgarstek i pociągnął w stronę pokoju. Magnus z zadowoleniem zauważył wciąż pokrytą lekkim rumieńcem twarz niebieskookiego chłopca. Byli ze sobą już prawie dwa lata, ale stylista nadal potrafił wywoływać takie reakcje u Aleca, co wykorzystywał przy każdej możliwej okazji. Jego chłopak był po prostu zbyt uroczo niewinny, by o tym zapomnieć.  
Wchodząc do pomieszczenia, z zaskoczeniem odkrył leżącą na jego kanarkowej pościeli i owiniętą w ręcznik puszystą kulkę. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że był to kot. Najmniejszy kot jakiego do tej pory Magnus widział.  
– Dostaliśmy dziś powiadomienie o pożarze starego domu. Jacyś nastolatkowie bawili się tam i przypadkiem wzniecili ogień. Na szczęście udało im się uciec, zanim stało się coś poważnego. My mieliśmy tylko ugasić pożar, żeby się nie rozprzestrzenił. Jednak, okrążając budynek, usłyszałem jakiś odgłos i musiałem to sprawdzić. W piwnicznym okienku zauważyłem tego malucha, jak leżał na ziemi. Musiałem tam wejść. Udało mi się go wyciągnąć zanim budynek się zawalił, więc to nie było tak złe – odparł, chcąc uspokoić Magnusa, lecz ten wcale nie czuł się lepiej. – Na szczęście, poza zatruciem dymem, nic mu nie dolegało. Podanie tlenu pomogło. Odwiedziliśmy jeszcze weterynarza, by się upewnić. – Spojrzał na śpiącego kotka z troskliwym uśmiechem.  
Magnus patrzył na Aleca w szoku, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.  
– Czyli... prawie dziś zginąłeś, bo chciałeś wyciągnąć kota?  
– Przykro mi, ale nie mogłem go przecież zostawić. On by tam zmarł. Ja... musiałem...  
Magnus wiedział, jak bardzo Alec brał do siebie wszelkie niepowodzenia w pracy; jak obwiniał się, kiedy nie zdołali kogoś uratować. Za każdym razem, gdy strażakom nie udało się dostać do poszkodowanego w odpowiednim czasie, Alec traktował to jak osobistą klęskę. Były momenty, kiedy budził się w nocy, zadręczany koszmarami i musiało minąć sporo czasu, aby Bane mógł go uspokoić. Widok młodego Lightwooda w takim stanie, sprawiał mu niemalże fizyczny ból. Jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że jedyne co mógł zrobić, to być przy nim w tych chwilach.  
– Mój niebieskooki aniołku. – podszedł bliżej, kładąc dłonie na policzkach bruneta i muskając jedynie jego usta swoimi. – Wiem, że nie mogłeś. Znam cię i wiem, że nie zostawiłbyś nikogo w potrzebie, nawet małego kotka. I za to cię kocham i jestem dumny. Nie jestem na ciebie zły za to. Po prostu bałem się, bo mogłem cię stracić, a tak wiele chwil przed nami. Ale jesteś tu.  
Spojrzał na niego z miłością, zastanawiając się, co musiał zrobić w poprzednim życiu, aby zasłużyć na kogoś takiego. A może to jego niebiański stróż o czystej duszy, który ma pomóc mu odkupić winy. Bez względu na powód, Magnus cieszył się, że w jego życiu zagościł Alexander Lightwood.  
– Jesteś wspaniałą osobą i nawet nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy – dodał stylista, uśmiechając się na widok rumieńców na twarzy partnera. – Jesteś zbyt dobry dla tego świata.  
Alec pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.  
– Jesteś śmieszny. Wciąż mówisz takie rzeczy, a one nie są prawdziwe. Nie ma we mnie nic szczególnego. I nie robię nic, czego nie zrobiliby pozostali z mojej jednostki i to lepiej.  
– Czasem jesteś tak nieświadomy, że aż boli. Ale nie martw się, mój aniele, postaram się, żebyś w końcu to pojął – odparł z uśmiechem i chwycił za biodra Aleca, przyciągając go do siebie i całując.  
Brunet z początku odpowiedział nieśmiałym gestem, jednak szybko wzmocnił pocałunek sprawiając, że Magnus zapomniał o całym świecie. Czując dotyk delikatnych warg, mógł zatracić się w tej symfonii zmysłów. Jednak zanim mogli pójść dalej, w sypialni rozległ się cichy miauk.  
Alec odsunął się szybko od Magnusa, szukając źródła dźwięku. Mały kotek patrzył na nich ciekawskimi oczyma, niewzruszony faktem, że był powodem przerwanej chwili między partnerami.  
Bane spiorunował zwierzaka wzrokiem, jednak ten odezwał się ponownie. Młody Lightwood podszedł prędko do łóżka i wziął kotka na ręce, z troską uważając, by nie zrobić mu krzywdy. Magnus mógłby się uśmiechnąć na ten widok, gdyby nie to, że ten kot ukradł mu JEGO Aleca.  
– Co masz zamiar z nim zrobić? – spytał naburmuszony, zakładając ręce na piersi i całkowicie ignorując małego złodzieja.  
– Ja... pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy go zatrzymać. – Głos Aleca był nieśmiały i niepewny, a w oczach tkwiły iskierki nadziei.  
Stylista jęknął, czując ogarniającą go klęskę. Jak miał być zły i sprzeciwić się pomysłowi zatrzymania jedzącej kulki futra, kiedy jego chłopak wyglądał tak...uroczo?  
– Przestań. Wiesz, że nie mogę ci odmówić, kiedy patrzysz na mnie tymi swoimi pięknymi oczyma.  
Alec zamrugał z zaskoczeniem, całkowicie nieświadomy swojej winy. Odwrócił nieco wzrok i zagryzł wargę, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć.  
– Ja nie...  
– Och, dosyć tego.  
Magnus, w dwóch krokach znalazł się przed nim i unosząc jego podbródek, pocałował Lightwooda w usta. Ten spiął się nieprzygotowany, lecz szybko wtopił się w pocałunku, nie próbując nawet powstrzymać rosnącego rumieńca na jego policzkach.  
– Miau.  
Odchylając głowę do tyłu, Bane rzucił kotu złe spojrzenie.  
– Drugi raz mi przerywasz, a ja tego nie lubię. Jeśli masz zamiar tu zostać, to musimy ustalić zasady. Żadnego dotykania moich rzeczy, niszczenia moich ubrań, ale przede wszystkim, jeśli robię dorosłe rzeczy z tym aniołem, to masz się nie wtrącać. Czy to jasne?  
Zwierzak patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym miauknął i wdrapawszy się po swetrze Aleca, zaczął opierać się o podbródek Magnusa, mrucząc. Starszy chłopak zamarł, patrząc z zaskoczeniem, ale szybko na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Wyciągnął rękę, by pogłaskać kotka.  
– To...możemy go zatrzymać?  
Magnus westchnął.  
– Przecież nie mógłbym się nie zgodzić – odparł, dotykając policzka bruneta. – Poza tym on jest całkiem słodki. To będzie ciekawe doświadczenie.  
– Dziękuję. – Alec uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i pocałował go, lecz odsunął się po chwili i mocniej chwycił kotka, żeby nie wypadł. – Przykro mi, ale muszę go nakarmić. Ach, i potrzebujemy imię do niego.  
– To proste. Prezes Miau.  
– Co? – Lightwood spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
– Skoro ty postanowiłeś przynieść go do domu, to ja wybiorę mu imię. I wybrałem - Prezes Miau. Zawsze chciałem mieć kota o tym imieniu.  
– Ale czy ta nazwa nie jest zbyt...ekstrawagancka?  
– Mówisz o mnie, kochanie.  
Chłopak westchnął, nie próbując nawet wchodzić w dyskusję.  
– W porządku. Jeśli ci się podoba. – Uśmiechnął się czule do Magnusa i spojrzał na kotka. – Prezes Miau. Podoba ci się to imię?  
Zwierzak miauknął, wtulając się w jego sweter.  
– W takim razie, witaj w domu.

**Author's Note:**

> Można mnie również znaleźć na twitterze: @gwitterr_cat  
> Będzie mi bardzo miło!
> 
> Pozdrawiam!


End file.
